Święta według Winchesterów
by Estriella
Summary: Sam nie obchodził świąt Bożego narodzenia. Dawniej dlatego, że życie w przydrożnych motelach w czasie gdy ojciec polował na mordercze demony nie sprzyjało świątecznemu nastrojowi, a później dlatego, że czegoś mu brakowało. Prawdopodobnie rodziny.


Sam i Dean nigdy nie mieli normalnego życia. Dean miał cztery lata, gdy ich matka została zamordowana, a ojciec pogrążył się w chęci zemsty. Sam miał wówczas zaledwie pół roku. Szybko też stracili swoją bezpieczną przystań, miejsce, które zwykli ludzie nazywają domem. Pokój Sama na piętrze, gdzie przy dużym oknie stało dziecięce łóżeczko, oraz ta kuchnia, w której ich matka nuciła cicho, piekąc ciasteczka czekoladowe, a nawet garaż, w którym ich ojciec trzymał swoją cenną Impalę – samochód, który był częścią niego samego, ich wszystkich – pochłonął piekielny ogień, a to co pozostało, czas ukrył pod swoimi skrzydłami. Winchesterowie nie posiadali miejsca, do którego mogliby wrócić. Dlatego nigdy nie wracali. Wiecznie w drodze, ściśnięci w Impali – jedynej ocalałej rzeczy, jaka była pamiątką po ich niedawno utraconym rodzinnym cieple – czasami zatrzymując się w przydrożnym motelu, albo u znajomych ojca; znajomych, których tak jak jego, zżerał potworny gniew. Sam i Dean nie mieli domu z białym płotem, czerwonym dachem i kominkiem w salonie, nad którym mogliby wieszać mikołajkowe skarpety, w oczekiwaniu na nadejście Bożego Narodzenia. Właściwie, młodzi Winchesterowie nie obchodzili Bożego Narodzenia. Chyba, że liczy się nieprzespana noc w obskurnym motelu, spędzona na zamartwianiu się o ojca, który nie wraca do domu, z kilkoma kolorowymi lampkami i bombkami, które Dean kupił w pobliskim monopolowym i za pomocą taśmy klejącej przyczepił do zasłon. Nie było wielkiej uczty, tylko kilka paczek chipsów i miska płatków kukurydzianych z mlekiem. Nie było też słów, bo żadne nie mogły oddać tego, jak bardzo Sam był rozczarowany, że kolejny raz ich ojciec nie wrócił do domu na święta, mimo iż obiecał, oraz zmartwiony, gdyż wiedział, że ich ojciec może być już martwy. Żadne słowa nie mogły oddać tego, jaką pustkę w piersi czuł Dean, gdy nie będąc w stanie pocieszyć młodszego braciszka, zerkał co rusz to na drzwi, to na zegar, jakby miał nadzieję, że ojciec zdąży przed północą, że w ogóle wróci w jednym kawałku. Ale nadzieja umierała powoli, z każdym ruchem wskazówek. Gdy chłopcy się budzili, wczesnym rankiem, z ulgą odkrywali, że ich ojciec śpi na fotelu, ze swoją starą strzelbą w dłoniach, zmęczony i blady, ale wciąż żywy. I wszelkie negatywne emocje z poprzedniego wieczora odchodziły w niepamięć, bo kogóż obchodziłby brak choinki i kolęd, skoro dostali prezent, na którym najbardziej im zależało? Ich ojciec wrócił i to było najważniejsze. Nic nie pocieszało Sama tak, jak szczery uśmiech ojca, gdy serwował im przypalone naleśniki, kiedy wreszcie odespał swoje. I nic nie radowało Deana tak, jak widok szczęśliwych i bezpiecznych członków jego rodziny – jedynych członków rodziny, jacy mu pozostali. To nie były idealne święta – po prostu kolejny zwykły dzień z życia Winchesterów, ale kogo to obchodzi? Byli szczęśliwi tak długo, jak mieli siebie.

Po kilku takich świętach, które świąt wcale nie przypominały, Sam przestał myśleć o nich w tych kategoriach. Gdy dorósł i wyprowadził się do Stanford, nigdy nie ubierał choinki – chociaż wreszcie miał ku temu możliwość – ani nie czekał na powrót ojca – bo ten był daleko, daleko stąd. Zaszywał się tylko w swoim maleńkim mieszkaniu, zajadając pizze i popijając piwo, przy włączonych wiadomościach wieczornych i czekał, aż zmorzy go sen, by wreszcie rzucić się na twarde, ale własne, łóżko i zasnąć. Sam wreszcie miał swój dom. Ale to nie znaczy, że musiał także mieć swoje święta.  
Myślał tak, póki nie poznał Jess.  
Jessica lubiła Wigilię, choć nie pochodziła z wierzącej rodziny. Po prostu podobała jej się atmosfera, która panowała w przeludnionych sklepach w środku grudnia i na ulicach, gdzie ogołocone z liści drzewa były przyozdobione mrugającymi lampkami. Jessica nazywała to „magią świąt". Więc gdy zamieszkali razem, Sam nie mógł zmusić się do zabronienia jej przynoszenia do domu choinki i ubierania jej w błyszczące łańcuchy i wielkie bombki o różnorodnych kolorach i kształtach. Nie mógł też oprzeć się wrażeniu, że czegoś mu brakuje, mimo iż znajdował się w swoim własnym mieszkaniu, swoim domu, z piękną dziewczyną u boku, która nuciła kolędy zastawiając stół indykiem, sałatkami i ciastem, oraz ubraną bogato choinką, stojącą dumnie przy oknie. Były nawet prezenty! Jess podarowała mu płytę jego ulubionego zespołu muzycznego, on zaś kupił jej bladoniebieską sukienkę, którą pomogła mu wybrać przyjaciółka Jess. To były idealne święta, takie, o jakich marzył, gdy był dzieckiem. Dlaczego więc czuł się taki... zdezorientowany? Jakby nic nie było na swoim miejscu, jakby to miejsce nie było jego. Jakby miał być gdzieś indziej, daleko, daleko stąd. Być może w kolejnym przydrożnym motelu, pozbawionym choinki i prezentów, a może nawet i ciepłej wody w łazience. Ale za to u boku brata, który pewnie siedzi teraz sam w czterech, odrapanych ścianach i czeka na powrót ojca, tak jak wiele lat temu. A co jeśli tym razem ojciec nie wróci? Albo grzej: co jeśli tym razem ojciec zabierze Deana ze sobą na polowanie i coś się wydarzy, coś złego, i Sam straci ich obu w jednej chwili?  
– Dobrze się czujesz, Sam? – usłyszał melodyjny, przepełniony troską głos Jess.  
Spojrzał na jej piękną rumianą twarz w kształcie serca, na te pulchne malinowe usta, w te niebieskie jak niebo oczy i zdołał resztką woli odepchnąć od siebie ponure myśli i skupić się na tym co miał przed sobą – dziewczynę, której zamierzał się oświadczyć, z którą zamierzał kupić wielki przytulny dom z białym płotkiem i założyć rodzinę – normalną rodzinę, jaką zawsze pragnął mieć.  
Uśmiechnął się więc, leciutko, ale szczerze, i zapewnił ją, że wszystko w porządku. Chociaż nie było, nie ważne jak bardzo starał się temu zaprzeczyć.  
A wtedy wszystko się skończyło, jak za machnięciem przeklętej różdżki. Jego mieszkanie spłonęło, a Jess razem z nim. Przygwożdżona niewidzialną siłą do sufitu i krwawiąca z śmiertelnej rany na brzuchu. Jess została pogrzebana, a wraz z nią ostatnia nadzieja na to, że zdobędzie dom, założy rodzinę i będzie szczęśliwy.  
Od tamtego dnia – dnia, w którym Sam poszedł w ślady ojca i pogrążył się w chęci zemsty za śmierć Jess – minęły dwa lata. Dwa długie lata, w trakcie których Sam i Dean umierali częściej, niż jakakolwiek istota na tym nędznym padole łez i zostawali ożywieni, by cierpieć katusze, których nikt nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Trwali z ciężarem nadchodzącej apokalipsy na swych barkach oraz wizją zabicia siebie nawzajem. Ale ilekroć któryś z potomków świętej pamięci Johna Winchestera zaczynał uginać się pod tym przytłaczającym ciężarem, zawsze wtedy ten drugi znajdował w sobie wystarczający strzępek sił, by go wesprzeć. Razem walczyli ze swoim przeznaczeniem, na przekór aniołom, demonom, diabłu i samemu Bogu.  
I wygrali. Zapłacili za to ogromną cenę, ale wygrali.

To był zwyczajny grudniowy wieczór. Gdyby nie wielka choinka w holu motelu, w którym zatrzymali się na tą noc, Sam zapomniałby nawet, że to Boże Narodzenie. Na dworze było chłodno, ale śnieg nie padał ani teraz, ani wcześniej, więc z pewnością nie można było nazwać tych świąt białymi. Niebo było zbyt zachmurzone, by dojrzeć gwiazdy, więc nie było również mowy o „pierwszej gwieździe", której Jess co roku wypatrywała na szafirowej płachcie jedwabiu rozpostartej nad Stanford. W ich pokoju motelowym, ciasnym i nieco obskurnym, nie było choinki, ani nawet lampek. Lodówka w maleńkiej kuchni była pusta, więc z listy należało skreślić również dwanaście dań wigilijnych, których ani on, ani Dean nie spożyją tego wieczora. Ot, kolejny zwykły dzień Winchesterów: wczesna pobudka, polowanie na mściwego ducha, łatanie ran kłutych i postrzałowych w brudnej łazience pozbawionej ciepłej wody, obiad w postaci dwóch hamburgerów i dużej porcji frytek, a następnie telefon do Bobby'ego – człowieka, który stał się im bliski niczym biologiczny ojciec, gdy ten zmarł. Nic nadzwyczajnego. A już tym bardziej nic, zapowiadającego to, co się wkrótce wydarzyło.  
Kiedy Sam wrócił do pokoju, po długim orzeźwiającym spacerze, który pozwolił mu oderwać się od wspomnień o Jess, przywitała go duża gałąź wbita w wypełnioną ziemią doniczkę, przyozdobiona lampkami (z czego pięć maleńkich żarówek mrugało ostrzegawczo, jakby za chwilę miały się przepalić) i trzema bombkami (wszystkie były rażąco różowe i Sam przez całe dwie minuty wpatrywał się w nie wzrokiem, jaki rezerwował głównie dla mściwych duchów i demonów, które spotykał na co dzień, a które mówiło tyle co „odpowiadasz za całe zło tego świata, więc muszę cię zabić"), w nędznej parodii choinki. Jego brat siedział na zielonej kanapie – Sam jeszcze nie miał okazji na niej siadać, odkąd zameldowali się w tym motelu, ale już po jednym spojrzeniu na ten mebel wiedział, że jest równie niewygodny, co brzydki – przy włączonym telewizorze. Właśnie leciał jakiś mecz futbolowy, ale dźwięk był wyciszony. Dean, widząc go, podał mu butelkę schłodzonego piwa. Sam przyjął piwo, siadając obok starszego Winchestera – i tak, miał rację co do kanapy – zerknął na stół, na którym stał talerz z kanapkami z jajkiem, pomidorem i serem – tak jak lubił – a potem z powrotem na krzywą gałąź robiącą za choinkę.  
– Po co to wszystko, Dean? – zapytał cicho.  
– Są święta – odparł Dean, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. I może była. Ale nie dla Sama. Sam nie obchodził świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Już nie.  
– Co z tego? To dzień jak każdy inny – mruknął, marszcząc nos.  
Dean spojrzał na niego, długo i przenikliwie, a potem się uśmiechnął. I tyle wystarczyło, by wszelkie niezadowolenie Sama odeszło w niepamięć, bo Sam tracił już nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim co przeszli – po powrocie z piekła, po walce z Lucyferem, po zdradzie Cassa – jego starszy brat kiedykolwiek znowu będzie się uśmiechać.  
– Daj spokój, Sammy. Nie czujesz tej magii w powietrzu? – naciskał Dean, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty.  
– Jedyne co czuję w powietrzu to zapach spalenizny – mruknął po namyśle Sam.  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy jego starszego brata, zastąpiony przez grymas strachu.  
– Jabłecznik! - krzyknął lekko zachrypniętym głosem, po czym zerwał się z kanapy i pognał do kuchni. Kiedy otworzył piekarnik, w twarz buchnęło mu gorąco i poczuł jak kropelki potu zraszają jego kark. Przy użyciu którejś z koszul Sama, wyciągnął ciasto, uważając by się przy tym nie poparzyć i położył je na przygotowanym na długo wcześniej talerzu.  
Sam zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, czy ma uściskać swego brata, czy może mu przyłożyć. Uwielbiał jabłecznik w wykonaniu Deana – mimo iż starszemu Winchesterowi ani razu nie udało się go nie spalić i kilka razy użył soli zamiast cukru – który opierał na przepisie ich matki. Dean upiekł go ostatnim razem na dziesiąte urodziny Sama. A później stwierdził, że jest na to zbyt duży i że pieczenie ciast uwłacza godności dorosłego mężczyzny – którym przecież był, bo właśnie skończył piętnaście lat – i nigdy więcej nie zbliżał się do kuchni (no chyba, że musiał dojść do lodówki i wyciągnąć z niej piwo). I Sam był szczerze, ale pozytywnie zaskoczony, że mimo swojego dawnego postanowienia, Dean upiekł dla niego ciasto.  
Ale czy naprawdę musiał przy tym niszczyć moją ulubioną koszulę? pomyślał ponuro.  
Resztę wieczoru spędzili na jedzeniu spalonego ciasta i przesolonych kanapek, piciu zimnego piwo i oglądaniu meczu – Sam nie miał pojęcia, kto gra w jakiej drużynie, zwłaszcza, że obie drużyny miały podobne stroje, a on na nigdy nie był fanatykiem tego sportu i znał tyle zasad, co usłyszał gdzieś przy okazji od przypadkowych osób, i miał wątpliwości, czy nawet Dean to wie, ale mimo to kibicowali i przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, za każdym razem, gdy któryś z graczy zdobywał przyłożenie. Niedługo przed północą lampki oplatające suchą gałąź, w końcu zgasły, a gdy Dean próbował je reanimować, przez przypadek zwalił doniczkę z parapetu, która z hukiem rozbiła się o podłogę. Ziemia rozsypała się wszędzie, była nawet we włosach Deana. Tak skończyła żywot ich pseudo choinka i tak skończyły się ich święta.  
Święta według Winchesterów.  
Najlepsze święta w życiu Sama.


End file.
